The Witcher: Insurrection
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: A young witcher, decided to leave his quest of exploring all the Northern Kingdoms temporally to travel a new country called The Empire. But soon he will realize the country is all stained with corruption and greed from the nobles that brings the innocent people in misery and despair. Will he be willing to change the kingdom with the help of Night Raid or by himself? AU. Rated M.
1. Chapter I: Prologue

_**N/A: Good day and good evening my friends! First of all, I want to thank you all of you who have read my stories and following me so far, I'm really pleased to not be ignored from this world. Well, today I want to bring you something special, I'm talking about the new crossover of The Witcher and Akame Ga Kill. **_

_**I've never know about The Witcher videogame franchise, I was less interested to check it out to see how good was until I bought the second game for Xbox 360. And when I played, suddenly I became addicted to it, I suddenly love it. I never knew it would exist such an amazing videogame based on the polish book novels of the same name, with a great story, great characters, and an amazing universe of The Witcher. But I have to play the first one to understand a little more about the universe and what happened before the sequel.**_

_**Anyways, weeks ago I started to watch the new anime that everyone was talking about, my first reaction to the first episode is… It's good, Akame Ga Kill it's not so bad, and I started to watch more episodes, but…. Since then I have some problems about this series that I would consider it's not too great, don't get mad about my opinion, I'm still thinking this series is good for some reasons, but I'll tell you later what bothers me.**_

_**After watching the episodes and how the plot was going, I began to thinking, what if a Witcher would set on foot on the world of Akame Ga Kill? I thought making a crossover of both would be an awesome idea. Now I bring this to you because you're gonna love it, and you'll never gonna expect how I developed this fanfic.**_

_**Now before we get it start there's some important details I want you know about. This fanfic will feature an OC taking the role as the protagonist, now before you would complain I want to let you know that the protagonist would be Geralt (The protagonist of The Witcher) But I didn't find any particular reason he would go to the world of Akame Ga Kill because he has to continue his journey, you know, the Wild Hunt thing, searching for Yennefer, something like that. So I decided to make an OC but I can promise you'll like my character. **_

_**This story will be rated M for Mature by following these contents:**_

_**Blood and Gore**_

_**Intense Violence**_

_**Nudity**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**Strong Language**_

_**Don't judge me, Akame Ga Kill has the same contents as The Witcher, of course with the exception of the comedy. But that's not all; this fanfic will have the mature plot, characters, and the world.**_

_**And lastly, this fanfic will set in The Witcher universe, which means that there will be so many changes in the place that sets Akame Ga Kill. The clothes, the cities, the weapons, etc, etc. This will be like The Witcher universe. Besides I like the classic medieval fantasy, with no modern technology.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy, I'm sure this will be one of my best fanfics I ever write.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Witcher: Insurrection.<strong>

**Chapter I: Prologue.**

The midday sun that gives brightness to the blue sky illuminates upon the deep forest with shady temperature in the weather that gave to trees, and the rest of vegetation water and sunlight to make them grown and stronger even though they're becoming too older for years; the gentle winds blows to the tall conifers that breezes its leaves from the branches that helps to refresh the environment from the heat of summer and creating a turbulent whisper sound that dominates the silence.

Somewhere in the depths of the woods, the trees cover completely the sun avoiding to leave nor a single sunray within, but since the weather was too clear the sun could manager to bright the surroundings in tone of the green grass by the vegetation; a lone male wild boar roams among the green undergrowth covered land, snorting the ground with its snout, looking for something to eat and keeping the daily diet since it feeds with plants and insects, sometimes small animals like rodents.

The boar turns around and walks further while keeping sniffling as its paths leads to a group of mushrooms grown near of a tree, with white stems and light-brown caps that gives the look that are healthy as food. With its great ability to perceive the smell of the plants, the animal sees the mushrooms as it walk slowly closer to them to check if those are appropriate to eat and fill its stomach. Before eating, It sniffs the mushrooms to make sure if are not a poisonous. Nevertheless, there was nothing unusual in the scent; the mushrooms have the fresh scent instead, so it's now safe for its emptiness stomach.

The boar proceeded to eat the mushrooms, feeling now satisfied to find its food and not encountering a predator that their main food it's the wild boars. However, it didn't have the feeling while is eating that there was something or someone near of the animal that is watching the prey, letting to have its last minutes to enjoy the natural meal it needed.

Suddenly, a long wooden piercing object, of the size of a spear, is thrown out of the bushes; it went towards to the boar before piercing to the lung. The creature squeals in pain feeling the amount of blood from its lung, shedding without stopping.

The lone animal did not stop of squealing while the spear was still perforated on its lung, it stumbles around trying to escape and run away from the forest, but suddenly its sight began to fade out as its strength became too much weaker like never had. In just seconds, its energy was decreasing too much that it lost the strength to run with that wound, before its body became too much weaker and the animal falls down to the ground.

The creature was now immobile, now it's just nothing more than a piece of fur and meat that can't move even his eyes anymore, laying to the floor and mud and be left mercy of an animal or a human to get eaten by.

The shrubs where the spear came from began to shake slowly by the sudden movement from inside, creaking and breaking the branches simultaneously like something or someone's trying to get through. A dark leather boot just made a step out before a figure of a man who suddenly emerged out of hiding. Even though he's upon the shadows of the forest the surrounding brightness managed to show his appearance.

He stood around 5'11 inches of his height, with dark brown medium hair that reaches to the back of his neck but without touching his shoulders. He was the one who throw the spear since the only specie as the human could be capable to use that kind of tool to hunt, but what he's wearing was a lot different to be a simple hunter.

Is shown a dark grey pair of pants with a width segment from the knees to his waist, along with a dark brown belt, pretty thin, with a simple silver buckle that carries many leather pockets, include a bag canteen on the left side of his lower back, he also was carrying a black sheath of a combat knife on the right side of his waist; he's wearing a dark brown sleeveless leather jerkin, which shows on both of his arms a long-sleeved black shirt with a hood exposed on the back of his head, underneath, and covered with a chain mail armor. Around of his chest he also wears another two belts that carries the scabbards with two swords on his back, one of his belts was full of small steel throwing knives, and each knife has the dark blue color on their handles. And lastly, he was wearing around his neck a peculiar silver medallion which has the shape of a wolf's head, spike-shaped fur around the head with the crimson on its eyes and the mouth widely opened that shows the fangs.

His appearance has the look of a young man, maybe from around mid-twenties. He had an almost sharp-pointed nose, thick eyebrows, and thin lips. His face was all clean with not a single facial hair, but he has a diagonal scar on the right side of his face to shortly near of his chin, like he was scratched by a sharp object. His eyes, they are which a human could have, but in the case of the young man these has different form, not human. These are golden, glowing by the sunlight, with black cat-like pupils. That feature was completely unexplainable how this man could have those unusual eyes, he doesn't look he could be a kind of demon, maybe he's one from a non-human species. But the peculiar detail of his eyes remains.

The young man began to walk towards to the deceased wild boar as he stepped the grass with gentleness like he wants to show respect to the nature. He stopped when he was near of the deceased wild boar, before with his two black leather gloves he proceeded to grab the shaft of the wooden spear while he placed his right foot to on the side of its body so he can pull out the spear easily. Then with a tug, he managed to withdraw his spear off the surface of the boar. Thereupon, he nailed down his spear against the dirt to begin a next step; he pulled out a long rope that had wrapped around his shoulder before started to tie the boar by its four legs and making a knot to not break loose from its grip. Then, he rose up with the end of the rope on his hands before he turned around and takes the dead boar with him, dragging it over as he abandoned the spot of the shadows and heading towards to the lightest place of the forest.

* * *

><p>The lone stranger walked almost a half mile across the toned grass-green forest, despise that his way back is pretty far away from his spot he does practically remember the exact way to return to his camp, by familiarizing the position of the trees, as well memorizing completely the routes he went to the same spot where he hunted the wild boar. For some reason he practically has the feature to remember the guidance without slipping any direction from his mind. It's not like he lived in this place once to have this attribute, but seems he used to adapt to the ambiance and climates like in this forest, and learned deeply how to survive when he travels all alone.<p>

About like five minutes of walking later the young man managed to reach to his camp, where there was on top of a rocky hill, all wrapped up with moss. The center of the camp has a small pile of sticks, surrounded by rocks, and above it a longer and thicker branch hanged by two other branches, ready to fry some meat to eat.

He walked towards to the bonfire with the wild boar to prepare to cook his meat, but before doing that he had to make sure to flay its skin before cooking it, so he used his knife to peel the skin off, the edge of the knife was so sharp that he could cut a meat more easily. After he peeled the wild boar's skin he tied the legs on the branch before he placed it below from the bonfire. Now it was ready to light the bonfire and fry the meat, but there was nothing to light the stick. But the young man lifted his hand to the bonfire, and surprisingly he launched a small ball of fire out of the palm of his hand. That didn't create an explosion but when he used that kind of magic to the bonfire almost blew the meat, but luckily the fire will start to fry the meat in no time so he won't wait for thirteen minutes while his stomach growls.

He decided to sit against the rock surface for a foot from the bonfire as he leaned his back against the trunk of a tree, to take a little rest after walking around all day for looking food. He doesn't look tired at all he just wanted to regain his energy because he has a long way to go on his journey. Five minutes later the wild boar's meat was now roasted as he used his knife to cut a part of the body, he doesn't use that knife to cut meat of an animal; it's not even a butcher knife, but it was necessary to cut something to eat. Then as he was starting to eat he was now relaxing the silence of the nature, taking away the negative thoughts from his mind to focus the a little time of peace that surrounds him.

Well, just for a moment.

When the young man was almost half done of eating, he suddenly heard a scream from a person that came down the hill where he was. Interrupted from his meal and relax he gets alarmed when he knew that someone is in danger. Without thinking he dropped the piece of meat he was eating before he stood up quickly, he put out the fire by throwing dirt with his boot, and grabbed the wooden spear with him. He run down of the hill, being careful to not tripping as he was still hearing the screams but also heard the words of begging to someone saying "Don't kill me please!".

When he was almost near when the sounds started to get louder before he went behind of a tree to get a better place to see what's happening in there and to hide his presence because he has to know what he will deal with. His cat-like eyes watched across fifteen steps from his distance a four-wheeled wagon that was in the middle of a dirt road where some people can use it to not get lost from the forest. The wagon is a bit wide and grey painted made of oak and the rails around the center board, the carriage was loaded with bags of agricultural materials, also boxes full of supplies or even valuable objects. However the carriage was pulled by a brown horse which in the beginning started to neigh and rearing in danger when a small group of three bandits appeared in front the road with weapons and showing the hostility.

The one who was driving the carriage and trying to calm down the horse was a young merchant, sitting on the front seat with his raised hands when a shirtless bandit was pointing a crossbow at him. He's almost around the same gear as the stranger but a bit older than him, with blue eyes, and light brown short hair with a small chin patch. He's wearing a long dark green shirt with the collar untied showing a small part of his collarbone, and his black pants with dark brown slippers. Also on top of his dark short hair was wearing a flat cap of the same color of his shirt, with a large white feather hanged to the back of his neck.

"Please don't shoot!" The merchant said to the bandit with the crossbow "I won't do anything stupid I swear, just don't kill me!" He exclaimed in panic, feeling that his life was getting danger eventually.

There was a bandit who was on front of the carriage, taller than the others around, with a shaved hair, and his dirty and unshaven beard, wearing a reinforced leather armor that protects the entire part of his body as well on his thighs, dark pants with black boots, and he was carrying a sword on his waist. He seems to be the leader or something like that because he's the only one who's wearing that kind of armor than the other guys; one of them was shirtless and the other only on a leather sleeveless vest. He's armed with a battle-axe that was rested against his shoulders.

He was laughing at the scary merchant "That's what I wanted to hear, then how about you get off the carriage to begin with before I let my companion to shoot you in your face?" He said smugly, enjoying scaring the poor guy just for his entertainment.

"N-No please! I come down, but tell your friend to stop pointing that thing to me!" He begged as he came down from his seat with a jump, but he almost tripped making the thugs laughing at him. However the leader just ignored the merchant's condition as he was still snickering at him.

"T-Tell me what do you want from me?" The merchant said trying to not be too nervous that will make his heart beating fast.

"Don't ask like you don't know anything, you pussy!" Another bandit armed with a sword spat "We obviously came to take everything from your wagon! But first you must tell us what you got all that stuff, now."

"Oh right, I-I understand!" He gulped "I got some barrels full of supplies, food, tobacco and spices. But also I got boxes with some valuable merchandise you can sell with, like jewels, fabrics, metals, etc. That's all I got."

The leader bandit whistled at hearing all the materials the merchant has "That's pretty good stuff you got there, mister. Well you heard it boys, take everything you can and don't leave anything behind!" He said.

Meanwhile, the stranger was still hiding behind of the tree, was still watching the commotion as he saw two guys approaching to the carriage, he doesn't want to make a risky choice that possibly his plan to save that innocent one won't turn well. He has to wait the moment to attack the bandits or kill their leader and save the merchant, he was gripping the wooden spear to prepare. But what he did not expect is when the two bandits was now close from the wagon and about to climb up, the horse began to rear back again but this time with decontrol like in attempt to scare off the attackers while makes the carriage shaking.

"Wait! Calm down, Abril! Please calm down!" The merchant shouted as he desperately tried to reassure his horse as the bandits stepped away from the carriage.

"What the hell is wrong with your fucking horse?!" The bandit with the crossbow yelled and having his intention to shoot.

"I'm really sorry but she doesn't like that you guys get closer to her or when you try to attack me, but please forgive her behavior!" He replied.

"You named that horse?" The leader spoke up before he laughed "What kind of person would give a name on that horse?" He turned at his partner holding the crossbow ready to shoot "Hey would you like to proof you practice on that animal? I think she's trying to give us trouble to take all that stuff."

He grinned mischievously, showing his yellow teeth "My pleasure!" He readied the crossbow as the horse began to neigh in panic.

The merchant gasped in horror "What?! No you can't do that!" Without thinking he bravely stepped on front of his horse, facing the point of the arrow.

The leader shook his head "You can't be serious, step aside before I will change my mind."

"No! I won't let you try to hurt my horse. I rather die than standing there and watch Abril being killed in front of my eyes!" He yelled, he has no longer scared, he was angry instead that they would do something like that he can't let them do that.

He narrowed his eyes with a growl before he spat "Alright then, you just wasted your last chance." He turned at his partner again "Kill him, and the horse." He grinned in response as he nodded.

The young man could not believe what he's seeing; the merchant is trying to risk his life to protect his horse? What in the world is he thinking? He can't think all these questions because he saw that the merchant's about to get himself killed when the bandit prepares to shoot even though the merchant is trying to be brave. He puts his hood on before with stealth gets out from the tree in a crouch position, and then he raised his spear, ready to throw towards to the bandit.

Suddenly the bandit leader felt the presence on the rocky hillside of the forest; he turned his head to his right before he saw a strange hooded man getting out of a tree, holding the spear in place to throw it.

"Wait! Up there!" The leader shouted gaining attention to his companions, even the merchant "Shoot that guy over there! Shoot him!" He pointed his finger to warn his partner.

The bandit with the crossbow turned his head where his boss pointed before he already saw the stranger; he moved his crossbow quickly before he pulled the lever and released the arrow. But since he did not have the time to aim precisely at him, the arrow just nailed against the trunk of the tree. The young man has now the chance to counterattack, he rear his arm back before he made a step forward and throw the spear.

"Look out!" The leader yelled at his partner. But it was too late; the spear already pierced him halfway through his naked stomach. He let out a painful gasp feeling the insides of his body stabbed before he collapsed against the ground, dying eventually.

The bearded bandit leader growled, he's now pissed that this stranger had the guts to interfere and kill one of his men. He turned at the other companion with the sword "You! Kill that son of a bitch! I deal with this guy myself!" He pointed at the merchant, he was so shocked that the fight just started, not even wondering who's that guy that just killed that bandit and, doubtfully, saved him; but now he's terrified when the leader said, meaning he's going to kill him, without a chance to beg for mercy.

The bandit just heard the leader's order as he ran and climbs up of the hillside to attack the hooded man. The young man walked down slowly to wait until the bandit gets close, before he lifted his hand to the handle of one of his swords from his back, and then he unsheathed it. The sword looked like it's made of steel, very straight with a long fuller on the flat sides of the blade that reaches to the center ridge and the point.

When the bandit was now close of the hooded stranger, he let out a cry as he launched a vertical attack at him. But he just blocked by raising his sword, and surprisingly and unexpectedly he made a fast diagonal swing across the torso, making a wide cut. The bandit let out a scream of agony as the blood began to spill all over his upper body. Then the young man grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him to open his way and ran to stop the leader before he kills the merchant.

"No! Wait, don't kill me!" The merchant tried to step back away from the bearded bandit, but suddenly tripped by a rock before he fell against the ground. The bearded thug prepared his battleaxe as he walked towards to the young merchant, he make sure to stay away from the horse that was trying to attack him, but because of the harness around its body and the collar around its neck, can't move around to save its owner.

"Don't worry, I promise this will be quick as possible." The bearded bandit smirked before he raised the two-handed battleaxe with his two hands to launch a fatal blow.

"NO!"

He launched his axe downwards, but suddenly a sword crossed the lower part of the axe with a loud clank, stopping the attack. The merchant flinched when he heard that sound, he thought it was his end but when he didn't feel any part of his body being embedded. He cracked his eyes open before he saw the steel sword that stopped the axe. Surprised, he noticed at his left an unknown person who just saved his life; whoever is was crouched next to him while holding the sword with both hands, he couldn't see what's under the hood, nor any part of the face since the merchant was just facing in the back. But what he knows is that the figure of his savior is a man.

The bearded guy was so shocked that the hooded man just came so fast and managed to stop that attack, he just launched his axe with all his strength to kill a person in one blow, but when the sword avoid it didn't break it or overwhelming the defense, only one person with great amount of force could do that. "Who the hell is this guy?!" He thought.

The hooded young man thrust his sword up, pushing the axe, as he stand up before he swung it, disarming completely the bandit's battle-axe from the grip as it bounced away from its owner, then the young man stepped in front of the merchant.

The last bandit stumbled backwards as he stared the hooded person with pure hatred, before he noticed on his right the man he ordered to attack that stranger, face planted in a small puddle of blood, immobile. He's now on great disadvantage, first his men got killed and his axe is out of his reach and if he tries to retrieve it he will be dead. However, the young man made a step forward, then he pointed his sword to the bandit, and for the first time he spoke.

"This will be your last chance," The young man said, his tone was cold that he avoids any emotion on his voice "I've had enough to deal with people like you who just like to harass to the defenseless to steal, but what I did was personal because I despise the kind of people who kill for no reason. Like you."

The bearded leader growled in response. The merchant was surprised the way he was talking, and the tone of his voice, he just found out that he's young as himself.

"Now I give you two choices, you can walk away and leave this innocent alone, and you can live to do anything you want. But if you try to do any reckless and kill us both, it will be the last and stupidest thing you do before you will end up like that man next to you." He pointed at the man he just killed.

The bandit glared at him with a frown, his hand moved slowly to the handle of the sword from his hip. The young man's eyes narrowed under his hood when he noticed that action before he spoke.

"Do you think you can fight to a non-human like me?" He asked.

The hand suddenly stopped in an inch from the sword. The bandit raised his thick eyebrow in confusion when he heard that word. Of course the mysterious hooded man ain't short for a dwarf, nor an elf for the way he's dressing.

"I know what you're thinking," Replied the stranger "But what would you do if I told you I'm actually one of species that you wouldn't dare to face with? I think I should give you a hint if you don't know what I mean." He then raised his head to give the bandit a better look to show his face until he showed his yellow eyes that shone under the darkness from his hood.

The bandit suddenly gasped in horror, his eyes widened in shock, and his hands trembled uncontrollably that he lost his courage to unsheathed the sword. He definitely recognized those animal eyes that no human being can be born with that. But what he's facing is a member of an élite caste of warrior-monks, or what the humans could call them, mutant humans, who can posses magic and superhuman powers that are capable to survive any obstacle and danger. Also, however, a small independent group who are dedicated to help the humanity with their qualities.

The bandit couldn't contain his sweat, now he found the reason how that mutant human could kill his men so easily and stop one of his powerful attacks.

"You…. You are a witcher!" He yelled with all his lungs that his scream almost echoed all around the forest.

The merchant got surprised for the sudden yell from the bandit, but he grew confused because he never heard about the 'witchers' on his entire life, also when the young man said that he's a non-human. In the beginning he thought that was only a joke to scare that bandit but after the bearded leader showed his expression that the young man is telling the truth, he realized that the hooded one is _really_ a non-human.

"Correct," The 'Witcher' replied coldly "Now I'm asking you for the last time, leave."

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger; he didn't feel so humiliated by anyone, especially to a non-human person with superhuman abilities. The reason he was getting angry is after the witcher told him he got a choice to run away and live, the bandit thought that the witcher's trying to show that his specie is far more superior to a mortal. The bandit is on denial, he's the fearsome leader that somebody wouldn't dare to face him, he will show the witcher who really is he. And carry out his words.

Trying to regain his courage, he answered "Do you really think I will just listen to you? After you've interrupted my job and kill my all my men, just to save that piece of dicky shit who won't live for a longer?" He pointed at the merchant "Let me ask you, do you know who I am?" He raised his voice.

The Witcher raised his eyebrow as he put a hand on his hip "A fool bandit I suppose." He simply answered.

He furrowed his eyebrows at his response "My name is Olvir, the Bonecrusher!" He growled "And I won't take orders to a freak who never heard about me and my notorious group of thieves." Then, he finally unsheathed his sword.

The young Witcher frowned in response "You're making a big mistake."

Olvir scoffed "You're the one who caused all this trouble, and you're going to pay for this. Maybe I was not ready to fight against a witcher, but now I can't wait to cut your head off and show to everyone in this world that I'm the strongest man in the world and nobody will defeat me!" He exclaimed with euphoria that he extended his arms.

The Witcher and the merchant stared at Olvir in disbelief, they can't believe he just gone insane that he turned blind to face the reality of his consequences.

The Witcher hung his head down for a second before he sighed "Very well… " He take two steps forward before he made the fight stance by bending his knees and gripping his sword with both hands on his side "Prepare yourself…"

The merchant gets shocked that the fight wasn't over; he stood up from the ground before he hid behind of his carriage, he don't want to see more blood spilled.

Olvir cracked a grin in anticipation, he had to think about a strategy to fight the witcher, but due for his great amount of wish to kill him right now, he just ran forward with a loud cry as he holds his sword up "DIE!"

The Witcher didn't move, he just waited until Olvir attacks first. Olvir brought his sword down with all his force, but the witcher blocked easily with a loud clank, then the witcher pushed up before he swiped his sword to cut the waist but Olvir managed to block it by moving his sword downwards and driving the witcher's weapon to the other side. The hooded witcher just stepped back to dodge the backswing attack from Orvil, then both began to circle each other to wait who's gonna be the next to attack.

The merchant was peeking to watch the fight, very nervous and hoping that the young man who saved him won't die.

The Witcher made a quick attack downwards as his swords made the contact from Olvir's before he delivered a quick slash on his leg but Olvir just stopped the strike, and then he made a swing in the attempt to snatch the witcher's sword off the grip, but the witcher kept his sword with a strong grip that the swords ended in a clash between each other. The bandit gritted his teeth when he tried to push the witcher with all his might, but the witcher didn't even struggled to contain his strength, not even grimacing. The young witcher then shoved him making the bandit stumble before he fell to the ground; he just stood up patiently to wait until Olvir gets up.

Olvir stood up reluctantly as he dusted off his armor while glaring at his opponent "Alright, I have enough of you, prick! Your head is mine!" He sneered before he lunged forward again.

The young witcher frowned before he blocked two quick attacks of the sword, the bandit suddenly made a spin with his body and made a horizontal slash aiming on the witcher's head. The witcher quickly ducked before the edge could make a contact on his neck, he barely felt the sword whizzing his head though. The bandit made another slash trying desperately to behead him. The young man sidestepped after he blocked the strike, and then he broke his nose with the pommel of his sword.

Orvil clenched his broken nose, feeling the blood flowing out by the blow, before he looked up seeing the witcher about to attack again. He raised his sword stopping the attack before he attempted to stab him, but the witcher sidestepped dodging the stab before he brought his sword up and definitely cut Olvir's hands.

The bandit let out the painful scream as the blood spilled from his severed hands, but soon was stopped when the witcher cut his head. Olvir's head fly off before the body bend the knees and fell on the dirt, as the head bounced for a couple of times against the ground. The sound of the swords clashing each other was now over and the chirping of the birds around the forest replaced the silence.

The young witcher spend a moment watching the corpse of the bandit leader, then he turned his head at the merchant that was still hiding behind the carriage, he looked away from the fight before he would see the witcher beheading the bandit.

"You can come out, it's over." The young witcher said at the merchant.

He peeked out for the last time before he felt secured to show himself, he walked slowly towards to the witcher but stopped his tracks to reassure his mare by stroking her skin to let her know that there's no danger anymore, though the mare doesn't show any trust towards to the witcher the merchant told her that he won't do anything.

The young witcher walked up to the merchant, but without showing his eyes under his hood, thinking that would scare him. He can't tell if the merchant doesn't know about the Witchers' existence and their appearances.

"You're okay?" He asked, though his voice was cold he actually care about the people he's helping with.

The merchant turned at him, in a moment he nodded "Yeah, thank you so much for saving me." He looked around at the corpses of the bandits, but he had to avoid staring at Olvir's body without the head "I can't believe you killed them all."

"I had to do it; the bandits wouldn't be willing to have a negotiation." The young witcher replied as he cleaned the blood off his sword with a strap "If I wasn't here you would never survive."

The merchant sighed "I guess you're totally right, is just that I've never been that kind of that situation in my entire life, and see the death and blood for the first time."

"What were you thinking when you tried to protect your horse?" The witcher hissed irritably "You don't know what kind of reckless and stupid decision anyone would do to risk your life?"

The merchant frowned in response "First of all, her name is Abril. And I don't regret I risk my life to protect her." He pet Abril as he continued "I raised her ever since she was born, she's my friend and I have my responsibility to take care of her."

The witcher stared at the merchant, then at the mare for a moment, before he shrugged as he sheated his sword "Well, it doesn't matter. You got very lucky I was near to save your life. But may I ask what were you doing in here? This place it's not safe for merchants, the roads within are complicated for the travelers."

The merchant blinked before he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "I didn't knew, nobody told me about that. I was just trying to find a way to return with the load of the merchandise I got to the port city." He explained "Then I came in this forest because I thought it would be a shortcut to reach my destiny, but instead I ended up being lost in this place." He finished with a stressed sigh.

"Do you have a map from the place you're heading?" The young witcher asked.

He shook his head "No, I was following the directions from the villagers and travelers I met during my long travel. But on my way back I couldn't cross the only way where can take me to the city because I heard the road turned into a thick mud due for the storms from the last days. That's why I tried to find a shortcut."

The witcher sighed "I see, but at least can you tell me the name of the port city you are mentioning."

"Oh of course, it's the capital of Cidaris. The name of the city is the same name of the capital." He replied.

The witcher crossed his arms as he rubbed his cleaned chin thoughtfully "The City of Cidaris is almost to the west from here. I can lead you the path to the exit from the forest and I can take you there." He said with the final decision to guide the merchant.

"Really? How could you do that?" The merchant asked surprised and excitedly.

"I learned all the locations across the continent when I was a kid, and I know the only way to get out of the forest, just follow my instructions and we'll reach the city." The witcher stated.

The merchant clasped his hands in excitement "Wonderful! Thank you very much! I don't know how much I can appreciate your assistance!" His eyes widened suddenly "Oh wait! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rolf, pleased to meet you." He held up his hand for a handshake.

The witcher looked at the hand doubtfully before he hesitantly grasped his hand to accept the handshake "Jorin… Call me Jorin." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Jorin." Rolf smiled "So, I guess we'll better start moving out? This forest is giving me chills already." He climbed up on his carriage "Wait… What should we do about the…. Um..?" He trailed off uncomfortably.

Jorin just knew what was he going to say, he turned around to see the mutilated bodies from the three brigands for a moment before he turned back "Leave them be. I know you aren't sure about this but there's nothing we can do about." He replied nonchalantly.

Rolf sighed and nodded in understanding "You're right. Well then let's get moving." He took the driver's seat "By the way, you can sit beside me, there's enough space for you" He patted the perch next to him.

Jorin shrugged as he walked closer and climbed up, the mare didn't react as the intent to keep the witcher away, besides she didn't sense any danger from him already.

Jorin sat on the bench, beside of Rolf "Whenever you're ready." He said.

Rolf nodded with his head enthusiastically as he grabbed the reins of the bridle "You know, now I won't get worried if we meet more bandits on our way because I know you're going to protect me." He turned at his mare "Okay April, let's move out." He made a click sound with his teeth and whipped the reins.

The horse began to walk as the carriage began to move forward. And so the merchant and the witcher began their new journey to the capital of Cidaris.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Jorin's instructions and his knowledge of the paths through the woods, the merchant could manage to get out of the forest after a half hour. Rolf was very pleased that he gave Jorin many thanks he was with him to give directions; he was treating the witcher like a true savior.<p>

Jorin didn't mind his behavior; he knew Rolf had difficult time to find the exit before he would meet the bandits. However he was asking himself if Rolf doesn't know or heard about the Witchers. Before they talked for the first time, Rolf did, and completely, heard the Olvir's scream, "You're a Witcher!". It's common that he's one of the persons who didn't hear about the peculiar non-human race, but it's kinda strange Rolf is treating him respectfully. He met some people who treated him with respect but with Rolf it's like he just made up a friend.

"Jorin, do you mind if I ask you something?" Rolf spoke up.

Jorin snapped out from his thoughts "What do you want to ask?" He asked.

"I want to know where did you get that medallion?" He pointed at the wolf-head medallion around Jorin's neck "I've never seen something like it on the jewels on the other cities I visited." He said "And the wolf's head, it seems very unique and rare to get it."

Jorin touched the silver wolf's head with his index finger and thumb, remembering how he got it by the ones who trained him. It was true what Rolf said, the medallion only belongs to the ones who decides to turn themselves as a non-human specialized warrior, as a Witcher. But Jorin knows what the merchant doesn't know one important detail, but if he will explain what kind of abilities posses a witcher he doesn't feel sure if Rolf will accept what he is. But lying to him will be a terrible mistake.

"It's not just a simple medallion." He remarked coldly as he peered at the wolf's crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry?" The merchant bemused.

"What I'm wearing it's not an object you could find at any market." Jorin replied "This medallion posses special powers that only the ones, like me, can use it after we pass our lessons."

He mouthed agape in surprise "What kind of powers are you're saying?" He inquired

"The medallion is sensitive to any kind of supernatural presence. Whenever it senses the magic, curse, spell, or danger of any threat in general, my medallion starts to vibrate in response to warn me so I can prepare for combat. I've been constantly wearing this medallion ever since I passed my training, and I've never removed it from my neck since then."

"I can't believe…" Rolf murmured as he stared the medallion in astonishment. He never thought an object like that could have incredible powers. It's truly probable the humans can't wear that medallion, maybe because it cannot be used wisely or carefully by simple humans. It seems is necessary a special training from a some kind of an independent élite organization, like Jorin should have made, but the case is what kind of training.

There was a moment of awkward silence, only hearing the creaks of the carriage by Abril, while walking across the unmade road. Rolf was staring at Jorin contemplating the countryside quietly. His curiosity grew more than before about Jorin's identity, but he doesn't want to act like a spy to interrogate Jorin to know anything more about him. But he thought he could ask him with another topic related to him to avoid a misunderstanding.

Rolf cleared his throat before he spoke "So… What can you tell me about that you're a Witcher that I heard before?" The merchant asked calmly.

Jorin stayed speechless without looking away his sight from the surroundings, Rolf got nervous thinking if he said anything wrong. But before he could answer him to forget what he ask, Jorin parted his lips and begin to talk.

"Have you never heard about that group of mutant humans lately?" He asked, with no any emotion on his voice.

Rolf bit his lower lip, but he shook his head with complete honest "I haven't told you truth before when we met, so to answer your question, I'm not from here," He replied, gaining the witcher's attention by raising his head in one centimeter "In fact, I was not born from any region or a kingdom from this continent. I just came across the seas to the port of Cidaris a week ago, so I don't know all of what is in this place."

Jorin turned his head to the merchant with surprise, but making sure not looking face to face at Rolf to show his slit pupils on his eyes. In hindsight he never met a person who is from another place that is not the Northern Kingdoms. Jorin have traveled almost the half of the continent all alone to explore, but he never learned that there are other kingdoms or continents, or even islands, across the seas. Some people talked about it but others never believed that fact because they think what they expect beyond the oceans is a place inhabited by sea monsters or anything worst. Suddenly Jorin wants to know about the merchant and where he comes from, but he almost forgot that Rolf made the question about what's a Witcher.

Jorin decided to keep his questions for later and answer to Rolf about him, and contain all his curiosity.

He turned his sight back at the countryside before he talked "A Witcher, is someone who is willing to become an itinerant monster-slayer. Traditionally the ones who have the potential to become a monster-slayer are taken as children and they have to surpass the life-threatening training and the dangerous rituals to become one of them. I was one of the children when I was nine years old." He murmured as he crossed his hand tightly, it is unknown if he's dismayed to remember his childhood.

Rolf turned his head at the witcher with awe on his eyes. He couldn't imagine what kind of training Jorin had to endure to become an élite warrior.

"After we completed our training we celebrate the ceremony with those who survived, and after that we leave to travel different regions to carry out our only goal, to help the humans from the threat of the monsters and dark forces that attack the innocent people; but occasionally I deal bandits, criminals, cold-blooded killers, and sometimes a dangerous cult that the town guards or the watchmen couldn't do something about. It's my only job to do something to help the people, and I'm proud what I'm doing."

Suddenly, he frowned under of his hood "But no matter what good things am I doing for the humanity, the witchers are frowned upon by the humans so far…" He muttered "They fear us because what we are, of course some people need us for our services, but at the same time they're afraid from us." He clenched his hands "What I'm doing is to prove them that the witchers are not the threat for the humanity, but I don't know how long is gonna take to make that happen."

The merchant stared at the hooded witcher with his eyes widened. A man who dedicates himself to hunt monsters and bad guys for the peace of the people, but they're disrespected for being a non-human with superhuman powers? It doesn't make sense, he thought. Is this the way the humans repaid to the witchers for help the humanity? He couldn't help but feel angry, but then he decides to tell something to the witcher.

"Listen, I don't care what the people think about you, Jorin." He remarked, making the witcher turning back at him again "You just saved my life from those shameless brigands, you offered me to lead me the only wait to get out of the forest I was lost and now we're on the right track to reach Cidaris thanks to you!" He smiled to Jorin as he clasped the witcher's shoulder with his hand "And I don't know how much I'm very grateful for your help; and what you said that you dedicate to help the innocent people I think that makes you a great person! Without the matter who you are."

Jorin stayed speechless, he hung his head down before he spoke "Are you sure you won't be afraid of me if I remove the hood?" He suddenly asked.

Rolf blinked in confusion "I don't know what you're talking about. Well I know I can't see your face but I don't think you have anything wrong in your appearance." He replied with a shrug.

"What if I told you I have something on my eyes?" Jorin demanded "Do you want to know what I have?"

The merchant just stayed perplexed "Um… I don't mind…" He said hesitatingly.

Then, Jorin grabbed the hood before pulling it down from his head to finally show his face. Rolf now could see completely his dark brown medium hair and his young-looking face, but what the merchant saw more it was the scar on the right side of his face, Rolf was about to ask what happened to his face but when Jorin opened his eyelids to him, he went shocked that his mouth fell open.

Rolf watched the yellow eyes with dark slit pupil on Jorin's eyes that could be from a cat or a wolf; the witcher doesn't show any shame or concern on his eyes when he decided to show what he's been hiding from a human's sight.

"W-What happened to you?" Rolf stuttered, the reason he's shocked was because he never seen a person with those eyes, but he felt indignant to know what happened to Jorin that he thought it was an a curse.

"This is what the witchers gain from our training, technically from one of the trials we've got involved." Jorin replied "The ritual we performed is called "The Trial of the Grasses". It's where the young apprentices must surpass the painful ritual by drinking a small portion of a dangerous potion, most know as "the grasses". The potion affects severely the nervous system of the human body and when the apprentices drink it they must survive to complete the trial; anyone who could manage to survive that trial their eyes will turn into from a cat. That transformation allows us to see clearly the dark from the nights or from the undergrounds." Jorin sighed after giving the merchant the explanation as he leaned his back to wait the response from the merchant.

Rolf was completely dumbfounded what he just heard, he never imagined the training of the witchers could be so extreme that only the ones could have the potential to survive, though he was surprised that the reason Jorin has the cat-like eyes is to see the dark. He was about to say something about how could the witchers create that kind of trial that could kill their apprentices? But he didn't find any words to talk about, he don't have the position to do something. Besides, maybe he found the reason Jorin is acting cold, but he wondered if he's keeping any emotion within him.

"I'll take that you don't mind about my appearance?" Jorin spoke to the young merchant, feeling free to have removed his hood to feel the wind blowing on his face.

Rolf shook his head in response "Not at all, although I wonder why you had to hide your aspect if anyone around could know who you are?" He turned to look the Jorin's vestment "I mean the chainmail armor you're wearing under your vest, the swords you're carrying, the knives, that makes you look like a bounty hunter or something." He replied.

Jorin shrugged in response "Not everyone believes about the Witchers' existence, or maybe they don't know about us yet. But anyway, sometimes I spend in incognito when I explore the new cities or villages because I don't want the people would find out that I'm a witcher." He answered nonchalantly "They would start to question me what's my business in their hometown since people like me are not welcome to the human society unless I have a job to kill a monster or something that someone needs my help."

"What do you mean "people like you"?" Rolf inquired.

"The non-humans," Jorin replied as he was watching the horizon "The elves, the dwarfs, and even the witchers are not welcomed in some human territories at least. There are reasons why, but I think I'll explain you later."

"I see…" Rold muttered in understanding, but feeling outrageous what he heard, how long Jorin has gonna bear all the discriminations?

"Jorin, let me ask you one last question." Rolf spoke gaining Jorin's attention; he turned his head at the witcher with a frown "What happened to you before you decided to turn into a witcher?"

Jorin stayed silent as the two travelers were looking face to face, then Jorin turned away with his arms crossed before closing his eyes thoughtfully "With all due respect, what happened to me in the past is private. I know you demand to know about me but, with no offense, it's none of your business." He unemotionally said.

Rolf sharpened his frown as his hands clenched the reins, he was feeling enraged he won't know anything and he was about to protest to Jorin to give him the answer, but he suddenly realized that the witcher was partly right. Rolf just met him about two hours ago and he was giving too much questions that suddenly turned what it involves Jorin's personal life. It was too soon to giving Jorin that kind of question that, based on his point of view, Jorin wouldn't feel comfortable and be able to answer certain details about his supposed past.

Rolf let out a sigh, it would be very convenient to dismiss all the doubts he had on his head and leaving Jorin alone "I understand… I'm sorry if I've bothered you with all my questions." He apologized as he continued to focus on the road.

"I wasn't upset anyway," The Witcher replied "You're new in here and you deserve to know about what you see."

Rolf smiled in relief "Thank you."

Jorin's eyes turned to Rolf "By the way, do you mind if it's my turn to ask you?" He said.

Rolf shook his head "Ask away."

"What's your business in the Northern Kingdoms?" The witcher asked "I've never met someone who's not from this kingdom and who came across the seas."

"You didn't?" Rolf said surprised, but then he answered with a shrug "Well, before I sailed in here, I've found my friend selling beautiful jewelry that he told me they're made in the place called the Northern Kingdoms, I've never seen that kind of new jewelry before." He cracked a smile "I bought a sapphire ring for my wife, and she loved it, then she said to me that I should get those items from the Northern Kingdoms because we could make good money to have a better life and for our future child."

Jorin raised his eyebrow "Your wife is pregnant?" He asked in curiosity.

Rolf nodded happily "Aye. She's six months of her pregnancy, we are so happy we're going to have a baby!"

"Congratulations." Jorin simply said.

"Thank you. Anyways, I asked my friend to take me to that place and he liked that idea, so we took some volunteers to help us in our travel, then we boarded in the port city of Cidaris and we spend like an average week to gather the merchandise from the different regions," Rolf turned to Jorin "Until you found me."

Jorin nodded with his head in satisfaction for Rolf's story, but he almost forgot one detail he need to know "What can you tell me about the kingdom you're living?" He asked again.

Rolf turned at him with a blink "Um… I'm sorry for being curious now, but what's your particular reason you want to know about?" He inquired.

Jorin crossed his arms as he watched the blue sky "I wouldn't say it's no big deal. In fact I like to explore new territories through the forests, mountains, deserts, even during the winter. I've always wanted to visit new villages, cities, capitals, anything around me to learn the thinking of the new people I meet, to know what they think about the non-humans, especially the witchers." He took a breath "I'm always interested to hear about the new places with different cultures, maybe very much different from where I'm living, which are far away from this part of the continent." Then, he turned at the merchant unemotionally, but with the look of his eyes was meant of something slightly emotional "I want to take this opportunity to hear about the nation you come from. I can assure you I'm very interested to know everything."

Rolf stared at the witcher with his eyes widened in surprise, not in shock actually. Of course he already knew that the witchers dedicate to travel different places to hunt monsters but he didn't know Jorin could be one of them who really enjoy traveling by all the Northern Kingdoms. But it was almost unbelievable Jorin could be anticipated to ask a foreigner where he's from. But suddenly, he felt a joint of excitement; he has so many things he could tell the witcher about his homeland, the food, the music, the clothes style, everything that could gain Jorin the attention.

With a huge smile he answered "Jorin, I would like to tell you what I know about my place." He said cheerfully, but with a tiring laugh he continued "But I'm afraid I have to need a rest for this travel, I'm tired to tell you so many things. But how about when we reach Cidaris maybe we could go to a place to rest. Maybe a place like a tavern, you drink?"

"I'm fine with mead." Jorin replied.

"Very well! The drinks are on me, as thanks for saving my life!" The young merchant patted his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After the thirty minutes of travel, Jorin and Rolf were found on top of a hill, they have finally spotted at one hundred meters to the northeast a city across the dark greenish coastal valley that separates the immense and comprehensive ocean, the travelers could hear the sound of the tropical wind accompanied by the squawking of seagulls flying through the sky. In the outskirts of the city could see some small houses made of wood but also composed of rocks with roof wooden planks; also a windmill that comes from a farm with its small harvest of vegetables.<p>

They have finally reached the coastal city of Cidaris.

"There it is! We made it!" Rolf exclaimed with his index finger pointed at the city, and with a laugh he addressed to the witcher "Thanks to you Jorin, we are now safe!"

"It was my pleasure, young man." He said with a nod on his head "Say, do you know any tavern we can go?"

"There's a good tavern called "The Rusty Seashell", to roughly center of the city." Rolf replied cheerfully "It is small but the place is not filthy and there can serve you some delicious food, mostly the fish."

"Very well." Then, Rolf puts his hood on his head.

"Hey, why are you putting that? I don't think anyone would bother to see a witcher." Rolf said optimistically, he met some nice people in that city and the place is peacefully, he just wanted to assure to Jorin that none of the things he experienced on racism from the humans will happen for once.

"Don't think all the humans can be so friendly towards to the non-humans." Jorin frown his eyebrows "I'm just doing this as a precaution to avoid a disturbance that some people will get hurt, if they find that I'm a witcher then I won't be here any longer."

Rolf opened his mouth but none of his words came out, it was useless trying to convince him, he sighed in defeat "Alright, but I don't think they will ignore you if they see you carrying weapons, even the guards will get suspicious that you are beside me."

"You got that point." Jorin admitted "You have any bright idea?"

"Hmm…" Rolf turned around his head to the carriage loaded with the cargo, checking something that will help to hide Jorin's swords and his equipment. Then he spotted a bull denim black cloak, folded on top of a pile of clothes. The young man extended his arm to grab the cloak and gave to the witcher.

"Here, take it. I think this will help you." He said

Jorin wrapped the black cloak all around of his body as he tied the cords across his chest to close the opening of the garment. The cloak only reaches down to mild calf, but now he's completely disguised to not attract any attention from the humans.

"Thank you, Rolf." Jorin complimented "But won't you bother if I borrow this?"

Rolf beamed as he waved his hand "You can keep it, consider this as a gift. You're going to need that much."

Jorin nodded in understanding "Thank you very much, so shall we go there? My throat is getting thirsty now."

Rolf chuckled humorously, thinking he said as a joke "I can promise you will have a good time, but I hope you are ready to hear everything about my place called, The Empire." He motioned his mare to move as the carriage began to roll down from the hill and towards to the city's doors.

Jorin got instantly curious at his response, he never heard of a city like this, neither even look in the maps he read in Kaer Morhen or during his journeys... for a simple name for city which seems the main city of a country; it should be a huge place to visit, to meet its new people and its culture. It seems a great chance which is impossible to leave behind.

As for Rolf, the witcher couldn't expect the merchant would just suddenly accept his lifestyle of a mutant human monster and human-slayer, despite that he showed and explained him about the attributes the witchers posses and how can they be dangerous for the humans, not to mention his appearance can be somewhat intimidating. However, for the first time since he departed from the place he was raised, Jorin felt pleased someone acts friendly to him, save that he's not from the Northern Kingdoms. What else the witcher will expect from the young human once they will drink together at The Rusty Seashell?

Something tells him on his senses that it would begin a _new_ quest on his journey.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Finally, the first chapter's already done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this prologue, specially the introduction of my OC and the sword fight scene (I worked so hard to detail this scene). Now as you know, Jorin is not in the world of Akame Ga Kill, YET. At least (SPOILERS DON'T READ! lol) for the next chapter the witcher will leave to The Empire. **

**Now, about the scene of the wild boar's death, I apologize if that was pretty ugly for you, I just had to find a way to begin the story and my character's introduction, besides in the past centuries the humans hunted animals to survive or for various reasons. I know you already know but I'm just saying if you are not the PETA members XD. That was a joke.**

**About my character, I had to make sure he wouldn't be bored judging by his personality, and to not make him look like Geralt of Rivia and be original, but all the Witchers can have that kind of personality, if you want to know more information about them go search on wikia, but you can read the books or play the game as well if you are interested.**

**I have to admit it was pretty difficult to write a fantasy fanfic set in the Medieval period, but I gave much effort to make something new in this crossover, and I will not give up no matter what because I'm doing this for all of you. **

**Well, I have to take a rest before I will continue my fanfics. Please don't forget to leave a review, leave your comments, and if you have some questions send me a message.**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**FrancisVamp0822**


	2. Chapter II: The Port Issue

**Chapter II: The Port Issue**

The two travelers have just come into the city of Cidaris, after crossing the oak doors from the stone walls that surrounds the city, guarded by two sentinels; it was not difficult to ask them the permission to enter the city since the sentinels just recognized the merchant, but they asked about the hooded man who was beside him, Rolf explained them he's just a reliable partner who decided to be his assistant because he's poor and need a job. Obviously it was a lie since Rolf is fully aware nobody has to know that Jorin's a witcher, and he's willing to do something to protect his identity. Anyways, the sentinels believed the merchant's story before they let the merchant enter the city without problems; even they gave Jorin the welcome for his first visit in the city.

They were found across a narrow street surrounded by timber houses with roof dormers and worn shutters that some of them were opened by the tenants while the tenuous white smoke filtered out from the chimneys. The street had also some small market stalls that generally they were selling fishes or materials for the ships; technically the place has the main port. Rolf was driving the carriage on a smooth stone pathway, making the footsteps of his horse resonate over the street, some people ahead were opening the way through the path to let the carriage pass over.

Jorin kept his head hung down to hide his cat-like eyes and clasping his cloak all around his body so the people won't see his weapons. He could sense he's being watched by some of the people, not in suspicious luckily, but in wonder why he's cloaked in the middle of the street, if there's no rain or whatever reason to dress like that. But they, thereupon, dismissed the question and returned their tasks.

Shortly after, they have now exit the street when they've finally reached the Cidaris' downtown, it's a large square where the people, others who are horseback, and the transports were mixed together as they went to different directions to leave the square. There are three more shop stalls on the left side, which somehow are getting lucky to receive many clients when many of them came to buy food, or some vessels and decorations for their homes. In the middle of the square, lies a wooden platform with a stair of three steps, there's nothing in particular about that simple board, but surely there's a reason why it's here in the square, possibly it is for a person to give notice or kind of a show for the crowd gathered in this area. Behind of the platform there was a small church made of stone with a pointed bell tower that the top was pointing up to the sky.

Suddenly, Rolf pulled the restrains of the horse to stop the carriage beside a two-story building, the building was made like the materials from the other houses, but the upper level was generally constructed with stone, the frames of the windows were a bit time-worn but the glasses were all cleaned recently, there's a sign hanged above the entrance with a pattern of a seashell, Jorin could heard the melody sounding behind of the door and some laughs that surely are in the midst of a spree.

"Here we are, Jorin. Welcome to The Rusty Seashell!" Rolf gestured the establishment.

"You sure the people in this place has friendly faces? Because I rather not cause a quarrel with someone with a knife and get trouble." Jorin replied.

"That's why I gave you the cloak," Rolf pointed "Ever since I came here, Cidaris has a strict rule that no person should carry a sword around with the civilians, or else the guards will force you to leave this city." He scratched his goatee.

"How did that come from?" Jorin asked with a raised eyebrow "The other places I went before didn't have that kind of that law."

"I don't know. I guess the people who live here, or maybe the king who made that law, doesn't want to involve any sort of violence, or especially about avoiding another imminent war with the Nilfgaardian Empire that everyone was talking about during my travel."

Jorin raised his eyebrow "Do you know about Nilfgaard?" He inquired.

Rolf shook his head "Not really, I just heard that years ago occurred an invasion from the Nilfgaardians, that almost the entire countries from the Northern Kingdoms had to work together to defend against them." He replied "And even though the war was over and signed the peace treaty there's still the risk that the Nilfgaardians will find the moment to attack again." He turned at Jorin "Better we not stay here to be a stubborn, why don't you go in there first and I'll meet you here later?"

"What're you gonna do?" Jorin asked.

"I'm going to take all this merchandise to the docks so the stevedores will load them to my ship, it won't take too long. After that I'll return with you and then I'll tell you about my land, like I promise. Sounds good?"

Jorin shrugged in response "I don't see why not, I hope nobody will stare at me when I enter. How do I look?" He motioned himself for the cloak and the hood he's wearing.

Rolf made a thoughtful expression while he examines Jorin's appearance "I would say you're just a traveler or an outsider. But do not worry, I've been this tavern before and everything is fine. Just buy yourself a drink and act normal. And… Keep your cloak well covered so nobody will see what you carrying."

Jorin nodded with his head before he got out of the carriage with a jump to the stony ground. Rolf motioned his horse by whipping the reins to move forward, leaving the witcher alone in the square, facing The Rusty Seashell ahead. Jorin spend a moment looking around, being surrounded by many people, humans, making sure nobody has the attention on him. Then, he walked towards to the solid wooden door before twisting the doorknob and entered the tavern.

* * *

><p>Once he was inside as his boots stepped on the wooden board floor, he began to scan the place around. There are like five wooden round tables in the room, all of them were occupied by the clients who were chatting while drinking beer or any sort of alcoholic beverage, laughing when some others are falling the effect of the drunkenness or simply by the jokes of their partners, and some of them are enjoying the melody from a group of band who were stand on the right corner, one of them was touching the flute, another one a mandora, and the last one pumping the drum.<p>

Jorin sniffed a couple of times when he sensed the scent of the alcohol, but in this occasion, the smell wasn't too strong like usual. In the ceiling, supported by six wooden columns, there are two chandeliers hanged with chains with all the lighted candles to illuminate the environment. On his right side there was the bar, with ten stools that fortunately there are some unoccupied, there was bartender who was attending the costumers, serving their drinks and cleaning the bar with a cloth.

Jorin walked towards at the bar counter to meet the person who runs this place. The bartender's around 35-years old, a little taller than Jorin; with gray eyes, his light brown hair tied in a ponytail and his thick beard tied up with two rubber bands. His dressing is like most of the innkeepers, wearing the white drop yoke shirt with dark brown vest, and dark pants combining his boots of the same color.

"Greetings, stranger. What can I do for you?" The bartender greeted in a friendly manner.

Jorin took a seat in one of the stools, making sure not to look the bartender face to face with his cat-like eyes "Bring me one of the best mead you got." He answered politely.

The bartender nodded as he grabbed a cleaned mug under the counter, before he went towards to a barrel which was on top of the bar counter, he turned the spigot and the light yellow liquid filled the mug, the innkeeper turned it off before the foam overfills the mug and spilling to the wooden floor.. Then he went back to Jorin and gave the mug full of mead.

"Thank you." Jorin grabbed the mug to his lips before taking a sip of his drink, savoring the strong taste of the alcohol, but also the sweetness from the honey mixed. He let out a sigh, feeling now satisfied to drink his favorite drink once again after the last visit in Dorian weeks ago.

"Say, is this your first time coming in Cidaris?" The taller man asked curiously, as he was cleaning some other mugs with his cloth "It's just I don't see new faces usually."

The witcher raised his eyebrow, it's curious that the bartender just started a new conversation with him. Well, it's technically normal that the innkeepers can have conversations with their customers for several reasons. Jorin doesn't mind to talk with anyone as long they won't know he's a witcher.

He shrugged in response "Sort of, I helped a merchant arriving here because he lost the way to go." He said "I couldn't just leave him so I decided to help him by giving the paths I know to his course, and that's how we came here. We were in agreement to spend our time in your tavern but my partner has to do some business first, so he told me I should wait here until he returns."

There's the reason Jorin didn't told the innkeeper that Rolf was attacked by the bandits and saved his life, by killing them. Jorin doesn't prefer to give that kind of detail to a civilian, or specially someone who don't like the blood and the violence, the humans all know that the witchers are the killing machine and that's one of the reasons to be fear with, so that's why Jorin had to spend anonymous. Besides the innkeeper don't have to know Jorin has weapons under his cloak.

"Is that so?" The 35-year old man chuckled after he heard the young man's little story "I think you deserve a free second round for helping one of my customers."

"Why, thank you very much." Jorin complimented.

"May I ask what was his name? I met some people I used to talk with them that I can't remember their names and their faces; I wonder if he's one of them." The innkeeper said.

Jorin took another sip of his mead "Rolf." He said casually.

The bartender moved his lips to repeat the name thoughtfully, before he shook his head "Nah, never heard of him. Maybe your partner wasn't in this bar before, but if you do not mind I'd like to meet him once he returns because I'm interested to know his story before you found him."

Jorin shrugged in response, he don't see anything wrong with that and maybe he will earn the respect from another human. But sometimes he hates lying about himself to the people he's relating, he wishes they can respect him as a witcher.

The owner of the tavern have finished of cleaning the mugs and decided to take a rest. He let out a sigh as he stretched his back and cracked his neck with a grunt.

Jorin noticed that he was feeling tired "You had a stressful day, sir?" He asked with a tone of 'Are you okay?'.

The bartender shook his head as he leaned his side against the counter and supporting his arm on top of it "I didn't have a good sleep last night." He yawned "I was dreaming peacefully about finding a beautiful woman with big tits, until I heard the screaming outside."

"What do you mean you heard a scream?" Jorin asked, but at the same time intrigued that he stopped of drinking, thinking something not good occurred in Cidaris.

"The scream woke me up and many of the residents from this street, we go out from our houses and we saw there was a fisherman." He explained before he frown his brows "That guy was running aimlessly and screaming with all his lungs, like he suffered an emotional attack. That lunatic was yelling at us that he was attacked by..." He trailed off as he cleared his throat "I don't know if you believe this what I'm going to say, the fisherman said he was attacked by sea monsters."

Suddenly, Jorin narrowed his eyes before he raised his head "What do you mean?"

The bearded man shrugged "I honestly don't know, but the poor bastard has his clothes almost tore off but without scratches, he explained that he managed to escape before the _sea monsters _almost got him, then he went to look for help and tried to warn us that we shouldn't go to the port anymore or we will end up just like him, but all what he was doing is scare the children and creating a commotion all around the city."

"Nobody believed him, neither you?" Jorin asked trying to not change his tone because he started to think the fisherman was not exaggerating in the beginning.

He scoffed as he went back to work "Do you think everyone should believe to a guy who was running and screaming like something fucked up his mind? Me, I don't care if I believe him or not because he just ruined the best dream I ever had."

"What about his torn clothes?" Jorin hesitated "That doesn't count as a proof that he's not joking?"

The bearded bartender sighed exhausted, not wanting to begin an argument "Look, I'm completely aware that out of our city there are monsters wandering around somewhere, but I think it's very impossible they can be inside of a city surrounded with many soldiers around."

"And what happened to the fisherman? Did he was send to an asylum?"

"No, the watchmen took him to his house and kept him closed until morning if he recovers from his derangement. But I heard in the morning, the watchmen took the fisherman to their captain, and afterwards they took him to see the king to explain him about his derangement."

"You mean, the king of Cidaris?" Jorin deduced.

He nodded "That's right, we're in his capital. Anyways, the king somehow believed that senseless tale, he ordered to close the port for a time being and forbade the way to anyone who wants to sail or fish in there."

"Wait, are you saying that the port is closed?" Jorin said "Since when?"

"Maybe this noon, I heard the king Ethain will send a small patrol to the docks at night if they'll find the trace of the _sea_ _monsters _the fisherman described." He chuckled after he served a drink to another customer who was standing at the end of the bar "But, I bet the soldiers will not be very pleased if they won't find anything at the docks thanks to him."

That doesn't sound good, Jorin thought himself. No human could be capable to face a creature or a monster no matter their numbers, someone has to be the same level of combat experience, maybe the same level as a witcher to defeat one, but nevertheless no human can survive to fight more of them. If the king had decided to send his men to that dangerous task, then is undoubtedly that he doesn't know what kind of creature is at the docks. Despite that Jorin, as all the witchers, have the knowledge of the monster and creature's species, he needs to investigate with more detail which is the determined, better be informed before prepared to face them.

But first of all, about Rolf, the merchant, the reason he didn't get up from his seat and go to search for him, and warn him about the situation, when the innkeeper told Jorin the port was closed he predicted his partner will come here at any time, and he will back with no good news.

"Can I ask you one more thing, sir?" Jorin spoke.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you know where the fisherman's house is?"

His eyebrows rose at his question "Don't tell me you want to get involve with this, you can't be serious."

"To tell you the truth, I am." Jorin said frankly as he leaned forward with his arms crossed on the counter "There must be a reason about the fisherman's condition, nobody can be insane with no reason. I doubt what the fisherman said would be true, but that's what I have to find out by my own."

The bartender stayed quiet for a moment pensively before he sighed "Very well, I'm not anyone who will stop you what you're going to do." He replied "I'm afraid I have no idea where he lives, I don't even know him anyway. But I have a guess that his house can be somewhere near of the port, the people who are fishers like him live near of the ocean. That's all I can help you."

Jorin nodded in understanding, and he remained seated reflexively, to think what to do to get more details about what the fisherman saw, but without getting attention, specially the watchmen or the king's soldiers. He thought his only one option is to talk to the victim, in person. However, Jorin is unsure if the victim will be willing to talk with him, it would be more complicated if he's not recovered mentally yet after being attacked by those monsters. And if he's living with a family or someone who's taking care with him, then the witcher needs to find a way to approach the fisherman if they are not convinced. He has to do quickly before the sun sets on the horizon.

Suddenly, he heard the main door open that the hinges creaked loudly and just felt the familiar presence that he saw it coming. Jorin turned around and saw his partner just came in, and just like he predicted, the merchant appears to be panting like he came in a hurry. Rolf saw his friend on the bar counter before he went striding towards him.

"Jorin! There's a problem at the port! I can't-" Jorin suddenly hold his hand up.

"No need to tell me." He said "I already know what's happening in there."

Rolf blinked his eyes in confusion and surprise "W-Who told you about this?"

Jorin's head moved towards to the taller man "Sir, this is the merchant I told you about."

"Oh, hi." Rolf waved his hand bashfully but also dumbfounded that Jorin have told a person about him. The bartender just nodded.

Jorin turned back at Rolf "He explained me everything what happened at the port, so I have to do something about it and fast." Then, he drink the last sip of his mead before stands up from the stool and prepared to leave.

"W-Wait, wait a minute!" He exclaimed, but making sure not to raise his voice to attract everyone's attention "Look, I understand that you are already aware what's going on in there! But do you have any idea what's the reason behind this?"

"That's what I have to find out but I have to think what I'm going to do first." He shoved his gloved hand into his cloak before he take out four golden coins, and leave them on the counter to the bartender "This is for the information, sir; And for the drink."

The bartender raised his eyebrow before he shrugged and grabbed the coins "Just don't get yourself in trouble because I cannot help you."

"Let's go, Rolf." Jorin walked towards to the exit as Rolf followed him and they get out from The Rusty Seashell.

* * *

><p>"Where's your carriage?" Outside from the tavern, Jorin asked the merchant when he saw that the carriage was not parked in front of the building.<p>

"When the guards forbid me to pass into the docks, I couldn't take my merchandise to my boat. So I had to untied Abril from the carriage and take her to the stable." Rolf replied but then began to be dismayed "But I'm really afraid if someone would dare to take all what I had!"

"Calm down. Where did you leave it?"

"It's outside from the port. But there are not many guards to believe that they could take care of my belongings! I don't know what to do!"

"I told you to calm down, Rolf!" Jorin gripped his shoulders to look at him in his eyes "I'm going to resolve this situation so the guards will reopen the port, but first you must take a breath!"

Rolf stared at the witcher before he realized he was trembling in anguish when Jorin was holding him still, he had to clear the bad thoughts from his mind as he took a breath slowly "You're right, I'm sorry."

Jorin released his hands from his shoulders "Now, we have to go to the port right now, can you take me in there?" Jorin asked.

Rolf nodded "It's not too far from here, just about six minutes of walk."

"Lead the way then."

Rolf began to walk forward across the stoned road while Jorin follows beside him.

"Jorin, I just want to say I'm sorry there's been change of plans before I could tell you about The Empire." Rolf said "I'm kinda nervous about this situation and I know you're the only one who can do something about it."

"Do not worry about it, Rolf." Jorin answered "There will be always a chance for that, just focus what we're going to do."

"I'm glad you would understand, partner." Rolf smiled "So, what are you up to?'

"The guards explained you why the port was closed?" The witcher asked back.

Rolf shook his head "They told me it was not my business, but they mentioned they were just carrying orders by the king of Cidaris." He responded "Since I don't know what the hell is going on, I thought I should tell you about this."

"Did you hear any civilian talking about the situation?" Jorin inquired.

"I asked some people who are sailors or fishers about what happened, but nobody knows why, except they told me something about an incident that happened last night. I guess you know what I'm meaning." Rolf almost bumped with a woman as he apologized for his stubbornness.

"Of course I am, I need to find the fisherman to ask him about the monsters that those attacked him on the water."

"Monsters?" Rolf said in confusion "Nobody told me about he was attacked by monsters."

"Let me tell you in brief." Jorin answered "The bartender told me everyone thinks he's out of his mind, but the king of Cidaris was the only one who believed him. So he will send a small patrol of soldiers to the docks to face those creatures, but trust me, they won't survive, unless I won't let that happen."

"Then why you want to talk to the fisherman?" Rolf asked as he made a turn into another street were the place was not too crowded than before.

"Because I can't guess for certain which kind of a creature I will face with, the fisherman who was attacked is the only one who will give me the answers." Jorin replied with knowledge "Every kind of monster or creature has its own tactics, skills, but also weaknesses. If the fisherman can tell me in detail what they are, I'll be prepared to face them."

"How long have you been hunting monsters in your life, Jorin?" Rolf asked, looking up at him.

Jorin looked back at his partner "More that I've experienced how to kill them, when I faced the new ones I get seriously wounded to the brink of my death."

Rolf gasped in shock "Wait, you almost died fighting monsters by yourself?!"

"Sometimes, that's why I have to find the fisherman." The witcher replied.

Rolf and Jorin stopped their tracks when they reached a baluster, they are now on top of a seawall made of stone blocks that divides the city and the seashore; they contemplated the vast ocean on the horizon, all dyed in dark blue for the lower intensity of the sunshine. A group of seagulls ruled the coastal flying across the sky, and some others were clustered on top of a large rock which is near of the seashore, they're looking for the fishes in the waters. The seawall has a couple of wooden downstairs which leads to the docks. The port was, as expected, all empty. Jorin saw no fisherman or sailor in there, but all different kinds of sailing ships were docked all over the place, included the cogs, vessels, with its sails all tied up, and even the skiffs that is what the fishermen use them for their main activity. However, all the ships seemed to be empty, none of them was set sail out of the port, until now.

Jorin scanned the place to see anything else in the port, when he saw that all the paths into the docks were all blocked by sentinels, wearing with their blue and white padded gambeson and kettle helmets. On the chest of the gambeson there was the official coat of arms of Cidaris, consisting the two sockeye salmon divided in azure and white per pale, only the color of the salmons are opposite. They were holding the staffs of their spears reluctantly and in boring manner; Jorin could see their expressions that they are disillusioned because they were send to a senseless guard duty after that incident of last night.

Rolf pointed with his finger at one of the ships "Look, there's my ship."

Jorin traced his eyes where Rolf pointed to the left; at the end of one of the wharves there was a vessel, in the deck there was a mainmast with the largest sail, tied up, made of wool and sufficiently wide to catch the wind at sea, and the second sail in the forecastle deck of the ship. In the upper part of the main mast there's the crow's nest where the lookout can observe everything in the surroundings and to spot anything in the seas or lands. And in the top of the two masts were the red and white pennant flags hanged. The frames of the vessel seemed to be made of oak in the texture, which makes it appear that is very thick.

Jorin turned at the merchant "You never told me you are the captain of this ship." He replied nonchalantly and no interest, like he ironically knew it from the beginning.

"Well, I would never consider myself as the 'captain' actually." Rolf said with a shrug "I just learned how to travel through the seas and how to lead a crew of merchants. I do this stuff occasionally if I'm in an important business." He looked at the closed port "But now I can't make the schedule to leave this place for this unfortunate circumstance."

"Where's your crew?" Jorin asked.

Rolf shrugged again "I really don't know where they could be, but I hope they find out I returned and maybe they will find us and help us to do something." He turned at Jorin "You said you have to find the victim, right? Do you have an idea where he lives?"

Jorin shook his head "No, but back at the tavern, the bartender told me his house could be near of this place." He looked around "If there's something that could lead us in there."

"Rolf? Is that you?" They heard a male voice from behind.

Rolf and Jorin turned around and look to a man, almost of the same age as Rolf, with his pointed nose nearly short as his nostrils, his ears are shaped like a mug handle, his upper was lip thin than the bottom, he has the green eyes like the color of a pine, and his dark hair with sideburns neatly combed back. He's dressed with a long sleeveless and opened brown vest jacket, on top of a white shirt of wool, dark brown trousers with his leather ankle boots.

Rolf suddenly recognized him before his eyes widened in surprise, and enthusiastically he spoke "Herman?"

The man named Herman smirked in response before he walked towards him "It's good to see you again since you departed!" He exclaimed with a chuckle "Why didn't you send a message that you were coming here?"

Rolf smiled sheepishly "I've had difficulty during my travel that I've completely forgot I had let you know I would come back." Rolf said as he and Herman grasped their forearms in friendly manner "But I'm glad to see you again. But where are the others?"

"Everyone stayed at an inn to the left, near from here." Herman answered as he pointed the direction within the street "We were talking about how could we warn you about what happened in the port, but I guess you already know about this, right?" Then, he looked at the cloaked stranger "Um, Rolf. Who's that weird hooded man that he's standing behind you?"

Jorin didn't react to the 'weird' word at all, he just crossed his arms and blinked. He actually gets used to simply ignore that nickname. But even though he could be a peaceful person, sometimes he gets offended , and upset, when some people call him 'freak', 'demon' or 'monster'. He _is_ ironically a non-human, it was _his _decision to become a witcher, but the fact is that he retains the feelings and emotions within.

Rolf looked at Jorin when his friend said that word, before he glared to Herman with a frown "He's not a weird hooded man." He quickly retorted in defense to the witcher "His name is Jorin, and this man has saved my life of my imminent death when I was lost my way back and helped me to return unharmed. I want to ask you to not call him that nickname again."

Herman froze at Rolf's statement when he mentioned that he almost died if the hooded man wasn't in his presence, in the beginning, Herman thought it was just a stranger who was just watching their reunion as a gossip. But now he felt intrigued to know what happened to Rolf to be very grateful to the stranger.

Jorin just stared at Rolf, blankly, but he felt pleased that the merchant just stood up for him and explaining that he did something noble for him, he wished some people like Rolf could understand clearly about the witchers and their job.

"I… I…" Herman stammered to Jorin, not finding any right words than say 'sorry' "I didn't mean to offend you what I said, my apologizes."

"Apology accepted." Jorin simply said neutrally, but he did mean he accept Herman's apologizes.

Herman held out his hand for a handshake "My name is Herman, nice to meet you, Jorin. And thank you for helping my friend to come here." He said politely as he wants to recompense for his rudeness.

Jorin suddenly accepted the handshake "My pleasure." He said.

Rolf, now satisfied that it has settled with no problems, he turned at his companion "Herman, you know about the fisherman who created all the ruckus last night? Do you know where he lives?"

Herman blinked quizzically "It's curious you just said that." He said stunned "I met the fisherman two days ago when I was buying some of his fishes for our friends to eat. We chatted every time I see him, until he told me where he lives." Then he frowned when he remembered the incident "Last night, when I went out from the inn after I heard the screaming I saw the watchmen dragging him to his house, just by seeing him wailing in panic I couldn't understand what happened to him. It was a really crazy night."

Rolf and Jorin stared between each other with their determined expressions that they are on track to solve the problem.

Rolf turned again at Herman "Won't you mind if you can you take us in his house?" He asked with the tone of serious.

"What?" Herman stated incredulously.

"Jorin wants to see the fisherman in person to hear about the last night he was attacked," Rolf explained "I know you have doubts about what my partner is going to do but you have to trust him. If we want our ship back, we have to trust him."

Herman stared at the hooded man, figuring out if it's true what his partner said that the fisherman wasn't insane after all. Heman's asking himself who's the hooded man to be capable to get the bottom of the port issue. He started to notice and wondering what's hiding under Jorin's cloak and just by thinking that he began to feel nervy. Rolf asked him to trust him but Herman doesn't feel convinced to trust a stranger and probably danger, but he saved Rolf and without him it would be more complicated to return and tell the bad news to his family.

Herman brushed his hair and remained thinking for a moment, before he turned at Jorin "Can I count on you?" He asked.

Jorin nodded with his head.

Herman sighed "Very well, I'll repay you for saving my friend. Follow me."

He turned around to lead Rolf and Jorin towards to the fisherman's house. Meanwhile Jorin sensed that in about hour and a half, the day will turn into the sunset. He still have time, but it's slowly running out before the unknown monsters probably will appear in the night.

* * *

><p>Herman has taken them to one of the less populated streets, about like twenty meters from the port and far away from the downtown where Jorin and Rolf were in there. It looks like a small zone, not many people were found outside around across the street, there are too many small buildings, mostly are houses, establishments and even some small stores.<p>

Herman suddenly stopped his tracks and turned around gesturing to Rolf and Jorin to stop, they were in front of a common, large and made-brick house, and the only difference like the other houses around, is that it's only a one-story building, but of the same structure. The gabled roof that seems to be dirty, maybe because the last days there was no rain to clean it off, and a single window that's next from a wooden main door of solid wood.

"There's his house, gentlemen." Herman stated with his arms crossed.

"Thank you for your help, Herman." Rolf said with a smile.

"One more thing before you would get inside, Jorin." Herman spoke to the witcher. Jorin turned at him with full attention to listen "The young man told me he lives with his cousin. I didn't meet her since she wasn't at home days ago, but after what happened to him last night, is probably that she went shock to see him like that."

"Is she taking care of him in his house?" Jorin inquired.

Herman shrugged doubtfully "Like I say, I didn't see her; but I think she wouldn't leave him alone just like that, so I guess she _is_ inside." He deduced "But I don't know if she's willing to let strangers to see her cousin."

"Then I have to try to convince her without pressuring her." Jorin said.

"But if it doesn't work and she won't let you in?" Rolf asked.

Jorin turned at him "Then I have to change her mind in my way, I would explain you what I'm going to do, but it's now sunset and we don't have much time." He walked towards to the door "Let's get this over with quickly."

Herman and Rolf followed the witcher from behind, asking themselves what Jorin was talking about, buy decided to wait and see. The witcher knocked the door a couple of times as he remained standing to wait the answer. Suddenly, the door gets half-opened; a young-look faced woman peered through the opening, she showed a part of his auburn brown hair, her green eyes and her full lips.

"Good afternoon, miss." Jorin said politely, giving a short bow with his head.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, but her tone was neutral after she saw the unknown hooded man.

"I mean no bother with your business, miss." Jorin remained politely "I'm here with a very important business about the incident last night, can I talk to the fisherman please?"

The woman blinked before she frowned in response "I don't know who you are or what you want from my cousin." She retorted "But I ask you to leave him alone, he suffered enough!"

Herman mumbled 'I knew it' without get attention.

"I understand about your concerns, miss." Jorin said "If you heard about the people were saying something offending about him, I can assure you I'm not one of them. But it's important I have to talk to him right now, because if what he said is true I have to do something about it, before someone else will get hurt, or worst."

The fisherman's cousin has not exchanged expression and just stared coldly at Jorin "I think you didn't understand at all what I said." She said sharply "He's still afraid that he doesn't want to go outside or talk to anyone, but me! It's my responsibility to take care of him and I won't let someone like you will get him worst."

She was about to close the door, but suddenly Jorin put his boot in the middle preventing of closing. Rolf saw that action and before the things will get complicated, he decided to try to reasoning with her.

"Ma'am, listen to my friend." He replied "He doesn't have the intention to do anything wrong with your cousin, just give him a chance."

"I am not going to say that again!" She snarled as she tried to close the door with force.

"Please ma'am!" Rolf pleaded, fearing that something bad is going to happen.

As Jorin realized the first option did not work, he decides to change her mind to his own way. He moves his head to look at the woman face to face, to show her his eyes that he's been hiding under his hood.

The woman just looked at the eyes that are by no means the typical of a human being, her angriness suddenly turned into shock and then followed by horror. She never seen those intimidating yellow eyes with slits, but she started to believe that he could be some kind of demon.

Jorin saw that the woman is about to take a breath, he acted quickly before she would start screaming by moving two of his fingers touching his palm, and then his eyes glinted. The woman suddenly stopped to do something when she saw the glinting of his eyes, her panic expression suddenly disappeared and changed into dumbfounded, like she doesn't have any idea what just happened.

"Please miss, I promise I won't do anything to your cousin. Just let me talk to him and that's all." Jorin said with his tone of comfort.

The woman blinked, and inexplicably, she nodded with her head "Yes, of course. Come in." She fully opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

Rolf and Herman could not believe what they saw, how the hell Jorin could manage to convince the woman so fast? It's like he just somehow hypnotized her to do anything what he says. Is this what Jorin mentioned earlier? They hesitantly follow Jorin into the house; they were now wondering what was that what he did to the young woman. Herman suddenly felt suspicious about Jorin, there's something on him that nobody could do such a thing. Rolf felt nervous and concern what happened to her to let them pass, if Jorin did something on her mind, does it mean he's not just a sword-wielding warrior?

When Jorin entered the house, the room was more or less smaller. There was a square table, with two chairs on the right side, next from a chimney to receive the heat of the fire nearby. On the right corner, a small red brick stove, with a group of vegetables, a piece of a cheese and small bowls with spices, on top of the wooden counter. And to the left there was nothing more than a full of plates and wooden vessels.

"Can you tell me where's your cousin, miss?" Jorin asked.

The woman closed the door before she addressed "He's resting in our bedroom, to the door of the left." She pointed at the small hallway with only two doors.

"Thank you. In the meantime, why don't you take a seat and wait until I'm done, I won't take too long." Jorin turned at Rolf and Herman "You two stay with her, if she will turn like before, try to calm her down whatever is necessary."

They were skeptical what he said but they nodded, and hoping he won't take too long because they want to leave the woman and the fisherman alone.

Jorin went towards to the door as he twisted the knob of the door and opened slowly, making sure the door won't creak loudly. He peered to look what's inside in the fisherman's room; there were two single straw beds with animal fur blanket, positioned separately from each other, meaning that the fisherman's cousin lives with him. And each side of the beds there was the nightstands where, generally, someone places a candle or something else. And a wardrobe, stuck on the wall of the right. The room has just one window so the sun could give the room some light, but until now, the sunlight is starting to fade slowly because it's starting the late afternoon, it won't take too long before it's dark.

Jorin saw a giant lump in one of the beds, the lump was slowly moving like it's breathing, before Jorin has realized it was the fisherman sleeping, and all covered with the fur blanket. Jorin stepped inside of the room, before he closed the door very smoothly, and walked towards to the young man. He took the chair that was beside of the fisherman's bed and he sit next to him. Then the witcher watched a candleholder on the nightstand, with an unlit candle. He hold up with his hand, a small string of fire came out from his fingers and lit the candle, the light only shone on the side of the bed, and also gave the dark color of Jorin's hood some shine.

Though Jorin doesn't want to disturb the peace of this young man after his imminent demise, he has to do anything necessary to end the situation gradually.

"Hey, wake up." Jorin muttered sharply to hide his tone as he shook gently the fisherman.

"Ugh…. Linnet, is that you?" He groaned when he suddenly stirred from his sleep and about to wake up.

Jorin did not answer, because if the fisherman will hear the manly voice, he will suddenly wake up and will get panic. Well, eventually he will panic once he finds out that there's a stranger in his house, the two merchants doesn't count though. Jorin just shook him again and almost abruptly. The fisherman grunted in annoyance before he uncovered himself from the blanket.

He revealed himself as young, about twenties, very thin but he did not seem physically weakly. His dark hair was very disheveled, and his stubble appears that he took a week without shaving. He was wearing nothing more than a white wool shirt and dark brown trousers.

The fisherman rubbed his eyes with his fingers, then he turned at his side when he cracked his eyes open and saw the hooded man beside him, luckily he didn't saw Jorin's eyes since the light of the candle couldn't reveal his face. He gasped in shock that he's about to jump out of the bed, but he wasn't quickly enough when Jorin shut his mouth with the gloved hand, then the witcher gripped his shoulder with another void hand, and pushed the fisherman back on his bed.

"Don't scream!" Jorin hissed, to avoid that the fisherman's cousin could hear the commotion out of the door. The fisherman tried to break free moving his body like he's having a convulsion, but surprisingly Jorin had much strength that he couldn't made it. Nor when he tried to call his cousin, his words are only muffled that it was useless to raise his tone.

"Listen to me! I'm not here to be a danger in your house!" Jorin continued to hiss firmly "I heard what happened to you in the port before you told King Ethain to need help. I'm here because I need to know about the monsters those attacked you the last night. But first, I want you calm down, take a breath and think about what I'm asking you."

The fisherman was breathing frantically by his nostrils, getting almost himself panicked for the second time. After the hooded man told him he's here to know about what the fisherman witnessed the night, he never thought there could be a second person among all the people of Cidaris who really believes a kind of "rumor" that everyone was saying. He was feeling glad that another person doesn't think he's just insane.

He finally decided to calm down and he gave to the stranger a nod meaning he understood what he said. Jorin got the message as he released his hand from the mouth. The fisherman sat up from his bed, but then he shot a glance to Jorin when he remembered a little detail.

"What did you do to my cousin?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"She's unharmed, don't worry about it." Jorin said casually "I asked her to talk with you and she let me in. I promised her I won't take too long talking to you."

The fisherman felt relief, he was starting to think Jorin did something to her.

"By the way, you cousin told me you were traumatized that you didn't want to talk with somebody." Jorin stated.

The young man blinked in confusion before he shrugged "She's just invent some excuse to avoid my unwanted visits." He sat on the border of the bed "So, why do you want to know what happened to me back at the port?" He asked.

"You know that you're not the only one human who was attacked by a monster, or a legendary creature, or who was posses or who has fallen a curse by a spirit." Jorin said with knowledge and partly with experience.

"But don't you think the soldiers could take care of that problem?" The fisherman said.

Jorin crossed his legs and arms as he leaned his back against the chair "Even though you think the king made the right choice to send his men prepared to face a creature, they won't stand a chance if they don't know who they are dealing with." He replied "I'm the only one who studied the different species of supernatural beings, but I cannot get the ideas of what the monster you saw unconfirmed, and that's why I need you."

The fisherman remained speechless, wondering about Jorin's true intentions to know about those monsters? Is he going to join with the patrol sent by the king this night? He believed the king said that no one should get involved that kind of imminent dangerous mission, it would be understandable if this stranger didn't know about that detail. The young man still doesn't feel sure if he will give information to Jorin, but curiously one part of him tells that he should give what he wants, maybe he could be a bounty hunter or evidently a warrior who wants to help independently without the permission of the authorities. However ever since he couldn't see the stranger's face by the dark that is surrounding around his room, he's intrigued to know who is he; he could be a non-human for the reason that he's wearing that hood.

"I'm sorry but can I ask you just a favor before I tell you what you want to know?" The fisherman mumbled awkwardly.

Jorin frowned in impatient, he looked out of the window to see if he has still time, the red colored sky it's now getting darker and its light is fading away. He turned at the fisherman "Go ahead, but I suggest you to be quick right now." He said reluctantly.

The fisherman gulped and nodded "If you really want my trust, can I see your face and tell me who you are?"

Jorin blinked before he sighed under his breath "I knew you would say that. Very well, but I have to warn you that you shouldn't ask me such a favor."

Jorin pulled his hood down off his head and exposed his appearance to the human. The fisherman gasped when he saw the scar on the right side of his face, he doesn't have the pointing ears from an elf, and his average haircut has the normal color. But when Jorin opened his eyes to him, the fisherman went shocked after seeing the yellow eyes with dark slits that glowed in the dark.

"It… it can't be… Does that mean… You are…" The fisherman muttered in disbelief. He just knew what is he, but he couldn't say the word because he was afraid to say it in front of Jorin.

The witcher closed his eyes and nodded "I can understand you are now panic. But please listen to me, I'm the only one who can take out monsters, by myself, I know exactly how I have to kill depends of its kind. But you have to help me what did they looked like, then I go out to the port and I will take care of this, and after that by tomorrow you will be safe once you return to fish, and you will not see me again."

The young man glared at the witcher, without thinking how he would answer or react. He's not frightened but is impacted to receive such an unexpected visit by a witcher himself. He did not know anything about the witchers, with the exception of the eyes, but after he just got the first time to see one of them, the curiosity grew up to know everything about them. However he did understood Jorin don't have time to give him more explanations about his race, if he's willing to solve the problem he had in the port, maybe the fisherman will be very grateful for his help.

"Are you going to tell me right now? Or are you gonna keep glaring at me for so long?" Jorin growled feeling that his patience is running out.

The fisherman snapped out when Jorin spoke to him "Oh! A-Alright, alright, I tell you what happened and those monsters I saw!" He gabbled feeling sorry for keep staring at the witcher.

Jorin retook his position of his arms and legs crossed and his back leaned against the chair, prepared to hear the fisherman's story once it for all "Go on."

The young human nodded as he began to remember the words he said to the king and address to the witcher "Before that incident happened, I was the only one who decided to work in the night. In the beginning, I didn't catch a fish all day when I was on the water, but I was not the only one, the other fishermen I know said the same thing, no one caught a fish all day. We tried to fish in different ways but no one gave any result."

"Did anyone found any reason why the fishes disappeared?" Jorin asked.

He shook his head "No, and it was very weird because we live in a coastal city inhabited by many fishes in the waters, nothing like this has happened before. Anyways, I decided to try if I could catch a fish in the night, I tried to convince the others to help me but they didn't think I could do that in that time. So I took one of my boats with my fishing equipment, and I rowed to the average distance from the harbor." He trailed off as he bit his upper lip uncomfortably.

"What happened then?" Jorin spoke, feeling that the young man just reached the part when he saw the monsters.

The fisherman gulped "Everything was quiet, I throw the fishing net into the water and whistling while waiting. Until… I felt that something bumped under of the boat, that startled me and I went to check what was that. And then…" He gulped again, he could feel his hands trembling "I saw blue hands with claws came out of the water about to grab me, but I was quickly enough to move away in the moment I saw those hands. Then, with fear and panic, I took the oars and rowed as fast as I could to return to the port and tell everyone what I saw."

"Did you made it?" Jorin inquired.

The fisherman shook his head slowly "Not yet, when I was trying to reach the port, my boat suddenly began to shake uncontrollably, and then…" He trailed off when he started to feel disturbed to remember the moment he saw.

"I understand it's hard for you to remember that," Jorin reassured him "But you have to finish that detail what you can."

"I know." The fisherman nodded in understanding before he decided to continue "As I said that my boat shook when I felt more bumps, and then I saw those hands with claws grabbing the gunwale before a skinny, slimy and green, with big and rounded white eyes, and with the ugly appearance almost like a human, climbed on my boat." He hung his head down; he couldn't try to forget what he's saying to bring his nightmares back on his mind.

"It was the monster that attacked you?" Jorin inquired.

"Yes…" He muttered horrified "That monster approached me in aggressive manner, and lifted its claws to cut me in pieces…" He clasped his hands to regain his courage to keep narrate to the witcher "I tried to defend myself with the fishing rod, but that monster destroyed it with its claws and scratched my clothes, luckily I was not wounded when I tried to avoid that attack. The monster tried to attack me again, but I kick that bastard with both of my feet and fell back into the water. Afterwards, I took the oars and rowed again with all my might. I was almost near of the docks but as I was reaching, I heard some screeches, and I saw that monster again, swimming towards me, but this time it was accompanied with two more."

"Those had the same features as that monster?"

The fisherman shrugged "I don't know, those were swimming underwater that I couldn't' see, but I'm pretty sure those were the same. One of those tried to climb up of my boat again, but I used a piece of the broken fishing rod to stab its hand and let go of the gunwale. I managed to reach to one the docks and get out of the boat before those monsters would try to drag me with them." He finished with a sigh "You know what happened next, I tried to warn everyone in the city, but nobody believed me and then, the watchmen dragged me to my house." He frowned"My cousin, Linnet, got sick worried when she saw my clothes torn and my horrified expression. She asked me what happened, but I couldn't answer, I was trembling and couldn't think what I would say it to her, I couldn't even sleep peacefully.

"What happened in the next day?"

"In the morning, the watchmen took me with the captain of the town watch, to explain the rampage I caused. I said everything what happened, but the captain didn't believe me, instead he told me I should tell that to the king so he will decide himself about my supposed evidence. So that's when they escorted me to see him in his palace."

"And how it was that the king Ethain was the only one who believed you?" Jorin asked.

"Because in the beginning, the king asked me what I was doing in the docks at night." The young man replied "I was still very shocked after what happened to me, but I had to tell the truth without stammering or acting crazy. I told him before that night, all the fishermen, including me, didn't found any fish in the waters, and after I explained what that monster I saw looked like, and how I was attacked, I deduced that those are the reason why the fishes were disappeared. The king doubted if I was saying the truth, because he never thought the monsters could be in this capital. But some people along with him expressed that I was right, they received some complaints from the people about the fishes.

"And then?"

"After a couple of minutes, the king told me he will take care of the problem, and I was free to go, but the king told me I should never tell anyone what I said. I was relief but at the same time very nervous, about what is going to happen next with those monsters. My cousin picked me up, and she took me in here." He stared at the witcher "That's what all happened, as far as I remember."

Jorin frowned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Do you remember what time occurred that night?"

"I don't remember, but I'd say around two hours after the sunset." The young man replied.

"You said the monster is skinny, the body is slimy and green, has big rounded white eyes, its hands are blue and with claws – what else?" Jorin inquired.

The fisherman scratched his disheveled hair, trying to remind the other details "Well… the monster was disgustingly nude actually, the feet was also blue and has claws, and I think its head is somewhat big than from a human," Then he snapped his fingers "Oh! And behind of its neck has dorsal fin fishlike! That's all I can remember, nothing more."

Jorin nodded, and then he looked out the window for the second time, the red colored sky has recently turned much darker. He can see now the small and pointing stars that stained the dark sky, he also could watch some lanterns hung by the doors of the houses, illuminating weakly the street with lighted candles.

"It's already night." Jorin muttered with a frown.

The fisherman's eyes widened when he heard that as he leaned forward to see outside "Aw shit! I just wasted your time by giving you much detail! I am very sorry-"

Jorin hold up his hand, silencing him "You didn't wasted my time for nothing, boy." He stood up from the chair "It's still not too late to avoid more victims this day, and thanks to you, I know which monster I'm going to deal with, and how to defeat it."

"W-What?" He babbled in confusion "Do you mean it? Since when did you just knew what monster I was talking about?"

"Just now," Jorin replied before he headed towards to the door "Thanks for your help and your cooperation, now I must go to the port right now before the king's patrol will reach the port."

"I don't know if you'd listen to me, but I just wish you good luck." The fisherman said with a smirk "And don't leave any fucking monster alive!"

He opened the door "Trust me, I won't." He exited the room.

Jorin went towards where Rolf and Herman where with the lady that curiously she remained silent, she was just sitting in the table and drinking a cup of tea that one of the merchants made it for her. They were awkward to spend time with the woman in silent, but when they saw Jorin coming out, they approached him, wondering how did he go with the fisherman. But after Herman turned at Jorin, he gets shocked when he saw Jorin's strange eyes of an animal. Rolf began to stare and Herman's reaction with uneasiness, but afterwards for what he see, Herman's reaction was not from fear, just astonish.

"We're leaving." Jorin said.

"Wait, what did he told you?" Rolf asked.

"I'll tell you outside," He went towards to the woman, she stared at him blankly "Your cousin is fine and I'm done talking with him, now I'll take my leave. Have a good evening, miss" He said in a calm tone.

The woman blinked before she nodded.

"Good," He put the hood on his head as he turned and Rolf and Herman "Let's go."

The three men left the fisherman's house as they walked away from the building before remained standing in the middle of the deserted street, facing each other.

"The rumors we heard around this city were true, and the fisherman was totally right after all," Jorin spoke with serious tone "I have to go to the port and face those monsters, by myself. It would be useless and risky if you guys would come with me, you should go to the inn and wait for my return. No need to worry about me."

"Jorin, not mean to interrupt you, but I want to get the bottom of this," Rolf spoke indignantly "What the hell did you do to the young woman?"

Jorin turned at him "I put a harmless charm on her, Axii. It's a magic spell that I use to persuade someone to do what I say, or sometimes when I'm in a battle I used it on an enemy to become my ally for a short while. Don't worry, the effect will fade away in a matter of minutes and she won't remember what happened."

"Wait, you can do magic spells as well?" Rolf asked surprised.

Jorin shrugged "Not usually, I use them whenever I need them. But enough with the talk, I have to get prepare and find those monsters before the soldiers will reach the docks first."

"Wait! Before you go, can you tell us if those monsters have a name?" Herman inquired.

Jorin glared at Herman, and after a small moment of silence he said "Those are called the Drowners." The young witcher turned around and began to walk away, like an unknown wanderer who came out of the shadows of the night. Rolf and Herman just watched him leaving, speechless.

Jorin opened his cloak with both arms, to expose his gear and weapons; and making his way to the port and feeling now prepared to begin a small hunt an a little practice against the Drowners. It was his personal job as always, to hunt down all the abominations and protect the humanity, without matter if he's requested or not. He already doesn't even care if the humans will find out that the witcher is in their city, and if they want him out of Cidaris afterwards, then so be it.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Done! Finally! I was hoping I could finish the second chapter in this special day of December! And I made it! Thank god! I guess I could say this is my last update of 2014._

_Now before I'm going to give you a merry Christmas, I want to give a short message to JinzoMask656: _

_I understand what you commented that my grammar and sentence structure was pretty bad, and some of the ideas in the first chapter was a little rushed. You have to know that the English is not my first language, and after I finish a chapter I make sure to check over to fix any mistake on my writing, as hard as I could. If you find this chapter more grammar and sentence structure mistakes, let me tell you that I did what I could, I say it again, I did what I could._

_Well, now I'm happy I'm going to get a rest to celebrate the Christmas with my family and eat a delicious turkey. Anyways, I wish you to every one of you who supported me, who have check out my stories and shared it to your friends, and to all those who remained with me. in this entire year._

_I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!_

_:D_

_FrancisVamp0822 _


End file.
